homereadingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Jean Webster. Daddy-Long-Legs
right|thumb|Book cover ed ,ee Task 1 Edit the information about Jean Webster. For details go to Wikipedia or,e.g., here. Jean Webster thumb|right|Jean Webster Jean Webster (pseudonym for Alice Jane Chandler Webster) was born July 24, 1876 and died June 11, 1916. She was a well known American writer and author of many books including Daddy-Long-Legs and Dear Enemy. Her best-known books feature lively and likeable young female protagonists who come of age intellectually, morally, and socially, but with enough humor, snappy dialogue, and gently biting social commentary to make her books palatable and enjoyable to contemporary readers. Alice Jane Chandler Webster was born in Fredonia, New York.Alice's mother was niece to Mark Twain, and her father was Twain's business manager.Alice attended the Fredonia Normal School and graduated in 1894 in china painting. From 1894 to 1896, she attended the Lady Jane Grey School in Binghamton as a boarder. During her time there, the school taught academics, music, art, letter-writing, diction and manners to about 20 girls. Since her roommate was also called Alice, the school asked if she could use another name and she chose "Jean".In 1897, Webster entered Vassar College as a member of the class of 1901.Her experiences at Vassar provided material for her books When Patty Went to College and Daddy-Long-Legs.Webster spent a semester in her junior year in Europe, visiting France and the United Kingdom, but with Italy as her main destination, including visits to Rome, Naples, Venice and Florence. Back in Fredonia, Webster began writing When Patty Went to College, in which she described contemporary women's college life.In 1911, Just Patty was published, and Webster began writing the novel Daddy-Long-Legs.Webster dramatized Daddy-Long-Legs during 1913, and in 1914 spent four months on tour with the play."Daddy-Long-Legs" dolls were sold to raise money to fund the adoption of orphans into families.In June 1915 Glenn Ford men's college, but the name and location were never identified. The college life was absolutely new for Jerusha. The girl was eager to turn over a new leaf so she even created a new name for her, it was Judy... Characters *Jerusha Abbott * Jerusha was brought up in the asylum. She was 18 years old. Speaking about her character,I should mention that she was a hardworking and responsible girl and for this reason the matron always tried to make her do everybody's bidding. She had to clean the floor, to make every bed and every armchair dustless. It was her usual routine at every last Wednesday of the month. She even had a composition about it named "Blue Wednesday". And now I can't keep from saying a word about this composition because above all the characteristics Jerusha had she had quite a vivid imagination. Due to this very composition, Jerusha finally had a good luck. Her matron told her that a very rich man, a Trustee, read her composition and took interest in her. I should add that the matron was rather blank about this fact because he nad never taken any interest in girls. The man made up his mind to take care about Jerusha's future studies. But at the same time there were a number of rules which Jerusha had to obey. 1. She would never know the real name of that man. For her he was John Smith. 2.She was required to write at least one letter a month for the reason to inform the man about her progress *Jerusha's Classmates *Jervis Pendleton We first met Mr Jervis Pendleton when he decided to run out to the college and call on his niece. Julia Pendleton, Mr Pendleton's niece, begged Judy to walk him about the campus. First Judy wasn't care much for Pendletons. But he turned out to be a very entertaining and generous man. Jervis Pendleton was brought up in a well-known New-York family,however he appeared to be a very companionable person. He looked at first glance like a true Pendleton, but he wasn't in the least. Mr Pendleton was as simple and unaffected as he could be. Judy always spoke of him with admiration. She often mentioned how astonishing clever he was. Master Jervie had read all the books Judy had ever read and a lot of others besides. And very soon they became true friends. *Jimmy McBride, Sally's brother * Julia Pendleton As far as we know J.P. was brought up in a well-known New-York family. The girl was very proud of that fact.She was constantly bousting of her dicendence.Julia was a very impudent and selfish beast and Jerusha simly hold her in contempt and could not rub through with her.But in spite of Judy`s dreadful inner world she had one ace of trems: this girl was absolutly beautiful. She was very tall and slim girl like the model.Her long and silky hair covered her graceful shoulders.She had simly charming darck eyes with a bright devilish twinkle. But her wonderful appearance did not do the world of good for her. Mr. Pendleton, Julia`s uncle, is very companiable man and differs from Pendletons family at all. While Judy is at college, she becomes acquainted with him, and they become increasingly attached to each other, but her shame and embarrassment at her humble origins lead her to reject his marriage proposal despite her love for him. Unhappy and depressed, she turns to "Daddy Long-Legs" or John Smith, for advice. Women's CollegeThere was no allusion on the location and the name of the College but we guess that it might situated in outscirts of England. It seemed to be a typical college only for the girs. However, men from Princeton University were frequently mentioned as dates, so it was certainly on the East Coast. The college is almost certainly based on the author's alma mater, Vassar College, judging from college traditions mentioned. The main definite advantage of its location was the fact that it was surrounded by the remarkable nature. It was especially beautiful in winter and, being equally talanted and because of it romantic person, she was practically rolled in the veiw of snow falls. The TimeTable at the Women's College In College Jerusha felt like a fire horse all the time. They ate, slept, studied by bells. The girls had a wide curriculum. Jeruha studied a lot of subjects. She felt at home in college, at home because of friendly atmosphere. Jerusha found new friend and took part in outschool activities. Teachers The teachers supported their students in studing. It was great sensation to Jerusha to have wonderful and well-experienced teachers, who much differed from asylum`s teachers. Some teacher`s opinions were very unusual and Jerusha was puzzled and stuck to share those opinions. But the method of the teacher of History applied to her more as she strove to security and restfulness. Habits Jerusha's Educational, Personal and Social Growth As we all know our main character was a very creative soul with a great amount of originality and she commenced to be an author. Judy was getting liberal education and to enlarge her vocabulary was a point of honour for her. She read some additional literature to fill the abyss of ignorance, which she had because of being brought up in the asylumn. So she was getting things moving and was growing in terms of education. 'The hardest choice of Judy' At the beginning of the novel Jerusha Abbot was very lonely. She did not have a man whom she could tell everything she felt, she even did not have friends. But when she met a very kind trustee who gave her a great opportunity to start a new life, she found that very person. And from that very moment Jerusha was very happy as she could share her dreams, fears, feelings and her troubles with Daddy-Long-Legs. After sometime she understood that Daddy-Long-Legs became a great friend of hers. She needed to tell him everything about her own life. At last she began falling in love with him. But when she became Judy, she met a lot of new friends, among them was Master Jervie. After a while he also became a man whom she could tell everything she wanted. So Daddy-Long-Legs and Master Jervie became the closest persons for her. Judy loved both of them, and it was very puzzling for her to make a choice between them. However when Judy figured out that Daddy-Long-Legs and Master Jervie were the same man she was astonished on the one hand, but on the other hand she was very glad. Because she need not to make a choice. Eat or not eat: Judy's stomachache problems Jerusha Abbot was brought up in the asylum. Life there was punctual to the minute. Students went to the lessons when the bell rang, they went to the canteen when it rang again, and a day finished after a signal of the bell. Meals in the asylum were regular. Food - monotonous and not very tasty. Judy didn't complain because it was normal for her - such boring poor dishes. But since she left the asylum she began to visit different caffes and restaurants where different kinds of exotic food were suggested. Judy and her friends started to visit such a places at least twice a week.Suddenly, Judy realized that something has gone wrong with her stomach. To be more exact, she constantly had a stomachache and constipation. For the first time she could not understand what had happen with the stomach and what was going on. But some time later she found out that such problems were the result of unhealthy food and not regular meals. Her life was so full of different activities for that moment that she often simply did not have any time to have a bite. She tried to drink a lot of tea, but it didn't help. So, she went to a doctor for a consultation. Finally, she decided to devote much attention to what she eat and when she eat it. And now she feels herself much more better and her stomach is alright. Task 3. Complete or edit the lists below 10 "Must-Have-Things" in the Student's (College Girls')Wardrobes At that time *1. checked pajamas (2-3): Cotton checked articles of clothing were very important and meaningful as they were obligatory for girls at that time.They were not very beautiful, in fact they were simply dreadful. All the garments were as old as the hills. They were absolutely worn out with huge holes and oil spots. What is more they had a terrible smell of the previous owners. *2. dresses: a silk evening dress, a blue church dress,an oriental dress (for evenings and costume parties), a grey dress for studying (it looks more official), a rose-coloured dress (it looks attractive) *3. silk stockings *4. mittens *5. a watch: watches were not less important as the pajamas. All the time the girls were like horses in fire,racing from one place to another. And it would be a complete disaster if they were late somewhere. *6. a white apron: Judy had a beautiful apron, as they were learnt to cook and to keep the house. *7. shoes: slippers, high-heel shoes, shoes for parties, flat-foot shoe *8. jewelries: beads, rings, earrings, bracelets *9. gloves: warm gloves and silk gloves for parties *10. belts: the belts were really useful, especially for Judy, as all the hand- me- downs were incredibly large in size for her. Now: *1. jeans (2-3 pairs of different colours and cuts) *2. a warm sweater *3. a classical skirt and a white blouse or a cocktail dress *4. blouses and shirts (in any quantity of different cuts and styles) *5. shoes: a pair of high heels, a pair of winter shoes, a pair light shoes, a pair of trainers, sleepers *6. silk tights (at least 2 pairs) *7. accessories (jewelery, watch, scarf) *8. a cap, a scarf and a pair of mittens for winter and gloves for spring *9. a jacket *10. a coat for spring and a fur coat for winterMukhailova721 08:33, февраля 15, 2010 (UTC)Mukhailova721 10 "Must - Know-Things" for Students At that Time: *1. Foreign languages: French, Spanish, Latin, Greek, German.--Allyona 10:55, декабря 29, 2009 (UTC)(it was prestigious to be well-educated) *2. Plain books, for example "Snow White"(it was important to reach outlook) *3. History of the whole world(to communicate with people on one stage, to know much) *4. Art (painting ant architecture) *5. Cooking as a housewife *6. Housekeeping and how look after children *7. A map of the world *8. Literature *9. Knitting *10.Sew *11. Classical music *12. Playing musical instruments *13. Economics Now: * 1. PC knowledge (a student should know how use the resourses of Internet, use the programme Microsoft Office, Paint, Photoshop, Microsoft Power Point and so on) * 2. The latest tendences in fashion * 3. Foreign languages: 2 languages at least * 4. Healthy food: a person should know what he or she ought to eat. For instance, a person should eat a lot of pulse and meat without fat. * 5. Sex theme (it`s important to know how you should preserve from undesirable pregnancy and deseases) * 6. Fighting for your safety * 7. First Aid Precautions * 8. Driving a car * 9. Cooking as a housewife: just some plain meals, such as fried eggs, some soup and other usual things. *10.Housekeeping (a person should know how orginize his own place, determine the style) *11.History of cinema (especially of your country) *12.Classical literature *13.Economics 10 "To-Obey-Rules" for Students At that time *1. Not missing the classes ( Judy and her friends were forbidden to cut college's rulles. They had to attend classes to be intelligent, smart and in future to get a good job. *2. Not being late ( Judy and her friends should be in time everytime they aend classes for fiar not to be expelled). *3. Going to chapel ( Judy was really thanked God for giving her extras, for having new friends and being a student at college). *4. Timetable ( They had a lot of classes in a day and Judy's favourite ones were economicsFrench and literature). *5. Regular work at the lessons ( To be the best in class, to make an impression on their teacher). *6. Table manners ( Etiquette was the most important thing for the girls at college to be well-bred and elegant among men's society). *7. Being respectful to teachers ( Teachers are always right and stuidents are to respect them for their skills). *8. Taking part in some competitions or contests in college ( Extra-corricular activities play the first fiddle in developing girls' skills and intersts, to have virtuous talants). *9. Being polite with classmates ( To have friends Judy was to get acquainted with many girls not only in class but in college at all, not to feel alone). *10. Wearing inconspicuous uniform ( To save their status of college, students had towear uniform not to be different from each other. Now *1. Not missing the classes *2. Not being late *3. Regular work at the lessons *4. Self education *5. Table manners (please, in detail) *6. Being respectful to teachers *7. Being polite with classmates *8. Being a hardworking person *9. Timetable *10. Taking different examinations Task 4. A Film Adaptation Script (Write plain texts to the sequencies below) Sequence 1. Judy's Arrival at the Farm Lock Willow 18-year-old Judy Abbott arrived at the Farm Lock Willow on Saturday night. In fact, she had never been on farms before. And she was very excited about it. In her letter, Judy mentioned that it was a heavenly spot. She liked the scenery around the farm. And day by day, the farm got more and more entertaining. Being on the farm, Judy had met a lot of interesting people and had learned lots of new things: as making doughnuts, driving the cows and so on. Sequence 2. Judy enjoys summer days in the farm (e.g.riding a horse, searching for eggs, whiping butter...) As far as we know, Judy had a very good time at the Farm Lock Willow. She had never been on any farm before and she completely liked her summer vacation. She liked almost everything about this heavenly spot. Judy learned to churn the cream in pans, to make doughnuts and so on. Judy mentioned that she became a fine dairy-maid. Moreover the girl recommended Lock Willow as a health resort. Sequence 2. Judy enjoys summer days in the farm Judy enjoys summer days in the farm because she never experienced feelings like happyness, breathtaking and excitment as she was brought up in the asylum and was absolutely alone in the world. There she learnt to ride on a horse, to rush for chicks and to take care of the cows. The family, where she had spent that vacation got used to her and she was a kind of a relative person for them. Later on, Judy reccommended a Lock Willow as a Health Resort as she gained the extra weight and spent an unforgettable holidays there around her family, as she couted them to be! Sequence 3. Judy finds a book Sequence 4. Christmas Dance CHRISTMAS DANCE (film sequence script) thumb|center|Christmas Lights *'CHARACTERS': Judy Abbott, Sallie McBride, Jimmy McBride, Mr. & Mrs. McBride,Guests, the Band *'Scenery': THE McBRIDES MENSION, HALL – EVENING thumb|left|McBRIDES MENSION, HALL FADE IN: THE McBRIDES MENSION, HALL – EVENING Mr. & Mrs. McBRIDE stand in the centre of the hall. SALLIE & JIMMY stand near the door curtain JUDY stand near the table with snacks and drinks Mr. McBRIDE(in solemn tones):I greet you my friends! Thank you for coming. Today's dance is done for the most important guest of our family, the best friend of our daughter Sallie, Miss Judy Abbott! ''(GUESTS look at JUDY whispering and nodding ''Thank you for visiting us this year miss '' ''(applause)... THE BAND plays waltz, some couples start to dance. SALLIE and JIMMY talk behind the door curtain SALLIE McBRIDE:It was your idea, wasn't it? JIMMY McBRIDE (blushing:What idea? SALLIE McBRIDE (giggling):The ball in honour of Judy Abbott, the prettiest girl in the world. JIMMY McBRIDE(anxiously):What should I do, Sallie, to attract her attention? SALLIE McBRIDE (laughing):It's so easy, Jimmy! Ask her to dance! JIMMY McBRIDE(in embarrassment):Oh, of course! SALLIE McBRIDE:Look, I'll engage her attention till the band starts to play cotillon. And when it starts, you will come up to us and ask her! JIMMY McBRIDE(happily: Thank you, sister! (kisses her forehead) SALLIE comes up to JUDY, who stays near the table with snacks and drinks, helps herself with some punch SALLIE McBRIDE (smiling kindly):How are you, my dear? Do you like what's going on? JUDY ABBOTT(anxiously):Oh, Sallie, I'm pretty embarrassed! Nobody have ever gave a ball specially for me! It was so dizzying when your father said my name! I haven't expect it at all! SALLIE McBRIDE(whispering under her nose):It wasn't the last surprise for today.(in a lower voice)'What a beautiful gown, Judy! JUDY ABBOTT:Do you really think so? It's my Daddy's Christmas present SALLIE McBRIDE:It fits you perfectly! JUDY ABBOTT:Oh, thank you! JUDY and SALLIE look at the girl passing by with a funny hairdo and giggle SALLIE McBRIDE(whispering to JUDY):It's Shannon Freeze, the daughter of my father's lower. She's such a swank! JUDY ABBOTT(giggling):She would get along with our Julia JUDY and SALLIE giggle SALLIE McBRIDE:Oh, look, it's cotillion, isn't it? JUDY ABBOTT:It is. JIMMY is coming up to the girls SALLIE McBRIDE:Don't you want to have a dance, Judy? JUDY ABBOTT(giggling):Something of the kind that we had at college? With you? SALLIE McBRIDE(looking at Jimmy and smiling):Not exactly so JIMMY appears in front of JUDY JIMMY McBRIDE:Let's have a dance, miss Judy JUDY is confused, looks at SALLIE, the later smiles and nods, JUDY steps differently towards JIMMY. He puts his arm round her waist and they start to dance. JIMMY McBRIDE:What a wonderful evening, isn't it, miss Judy? JUDY ABBOTT(blushing:It certainly is. You know, I dance with a man for a first time in my life! JIMMY McBRIDE(feeling more at ease):'Oh, really? But you dance pretty well. Where did you learn dancing? JUDY ABBOTT:At college. Once there even was a prom at our college but there were no men, we danced with each other. Our teacher taught us to enjoy the dance They are dancing silently.JUDY looks at JIMMY’s suit, she is a bit anxious about looking in his eyes.In the end JIMMY looks straight to her eyes JIMMY McBRIDE:Thank you for this dance, miss Judy, you are a wonderful girl. JIMMY kisses JUDY’s hand FADE OUT *We see these actors as characters in our film. Aleksey_Chadov.JPG|Aleksey_Chadov as Jimmy McBride Zavorotnuk_Anastacia.jpg|Zavorotnuk_Anastacia as Mrs.McBride Gigunov.jpg|Gigunov Sergey as Mr.McBride Dasha_Melnikova.jpg|Dasha_Melnikova as Jerusha Abbott Anastacia_Sivaeva.jpeg|Anastacia_Sivaeva as Sallie McBride 'Dialoges and Monologues' * Mrs. and Mr. Semple welcome Judy at the farm *Mrs. Semple tells Judy about "Master Jervie" *Judy admires the farm *Mrs. Semple and Judy talk about Jervis Pendleton Our Pictures Daddy-Long-Legs18.JPG|Daddy Longlegs 100_years_old_house.JPG|The 100 years old house Semple's_farm.JPG|The farm house Джуди At The Farm.JPG|Judy at the farm Вид с фермы2.JPG|Evening at the farm. Judy's window sight Prosperous family.JPG|Who are these people? Daddy-long-legs.JPG|Judy finds a daddy longlegs in her room Jerusha_on_the_ball.JPG|Jerusha's ball dress кккк copy.jpg|Judy is gathering eggs Джудина мечта.JPG|Judy's dream Wooden_House_and_Judy.JPG|Judy in front of the farm house Judy's_meeting_with_Daddy-Long-Legs.JPG|Judy's first meeting with Daddy-Long-Legs Паук.jpg|Daddy-Long-Legs Daddy_Long_Legs.jpg|Daddy Long Legs *Judy's room *Landscape around the farm *In the church *Animals * Категория:Reading English Books Категория:Education Категория:Teaching English Категория:Learning English Категория:Perm